


"Give Us a Kiss": The Doctor Falls and its Exploration of Healthy and Toxic Masculinity

by RotwangRevived



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Episode Analysis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-27
Updated: 2017-09-27
Packaged: 2019-01-06 00:55:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12200733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RotwangRevived/pseuds/RotwangRevived
Summary: The Doctor Who episode "The Doctor Falls" contrasted portraits of healthy and toxic masculinity. In it, the reactions of two characters, the Doctor and the Master, show different solutions to a situation where there was no hope of a positive outcome.





	"Give Us a Kiss": The Doctor Falls and its Exploration of Healthy and Toxic Masculinity

The Doctor Who episode "The Doctor Falls" contrasted portraits of healthy and toxic masculinity. In it, the reactions of two characters, the Doctor and the Master, show different solutions to a situation where there was no hope of a positive outcome.

A healthy example of masculinity, as portrayed by the Doctor, seeks to strengthen those around him and protect those who are weaker even if it requires self sacrifice. It is accepting of differences between people, and those exhibiting these traits try to encourage those around him to aspire to become better as individuals. A toxic masculinity, such as that exemplified by the Master, seeks control and will use those around him to further these goals. It seeks to weaken others and refuses to consider other viewpoints and world views. 

The Doctor was an example of healthy masculinity, aware of both his strengths and limitations. He willingly sacrificed himself to save a village of strangers even though he knew an escape route was possible because it was the right thing to do even if his action was almost certainly going to result in his death. The Doctor realized that he was the only person who could prevent an army of Cybermen from slaughtering many people due to both his knowledge of technology and his increased physical resistance as a Time Lord. He was also unwilling to let another die in his place because "it's the best I can do... where I stand is where I fall", meaning that he would rather die than not stand for what he believes in.

The Doctor also knew his limitations, and sent Nardole to lead the villagers to safety because the Doctor knew that if he sent Nardole in his place the Doctor would be unable to protect the villagers in their new home. The Doctor is both unwilling to stay in one place for an extended period of time and would always be tempted to leave in order to make sure that the Cybermen were completely destroyed. He would make a poor leader because he would continue fighting until either the Cybermen were eliminated or until he died. 

Simm's regeneration of the Master exhibited a strain of misogyny and petty cruelty, and showed the extent of his toxic masculinity. One of the most obvious examples of this is his treatment of Lucy in "The Last of the Time Lords". When he felt that her purpose as a prop in his political campaign was fulfilled he became abusive, and implied that he was going to replace her with his masseuse. Another example is his treatment of Bill, both before and after her conversion into a Cyberman. He befriended her with the intention of ensuring that she would be converted, and took pleasure at her reaction when he betrayed Bill's trust. He taunted both Bill and the Doctor and made it clear that his interest in Bill was only a way to cause the Doctor pain, and even mentioned that he wanted Bill's bras in preparation of his future regeneration. The Master's taunts show that he views femininity as a set of physical characteristics, such as breasts, and he refers to Bill as "it" even though she retains her personality. Both women in these examples were little more than tools to the Master; a means for him to increase his control of the world around him. When finished using these women as tools, the Master discarded them. 

The differences in how the Doctor and the Master express their masculinity and their views of femininity is most obvious in their treatment of Missy. The Doctor is open in his acceptance that the Master has chosen to regenerate into a woman, and describes the Time Lords as civilized beings that have moved past their "obsession with gender and its associated stereotypes". Even during his earliest interactions with Missy, the Doctor is comfortable with his former friend becoming a woman. He does not criticize her for the change nor is it implied that he would be displeased if he were to change gender as a result of regeneration, which shows both his respect for Missy and his confidence that his core values and ideals would not change if he were to become a woman. The Doctor's goal was for Missy to become a better version of herself, and to inspire that change by example. 

In contrast, the Master's contempt for Missy is obvious, from his disbelief that he will eventually regenerate into a woman to his disdain that she might now show empathy. He refers to her as his "female version" as if to imply that she is lesser as an individual because she has taken a female form or that her femininity is her defining feature. Even scenes meant to be humorous, such as his attempt to apply eyeliner, are tinged with his limited understanding of femininity and the notion that womanhood is defined by such "frivolities" as makeup and bras. 

His disregard for Missy's agency is expressed in multiple ways throughout the course of his interactions with her. The first instance is ensuring that Bill is converted into a Cyberman as a way to turn the Doctor against Missy. Without knowing Missy's motivations for traveling with the Doctor the Master takes an action that he believes would destroy the relationship between the Doctor and Missy, hoping that it would force her into a position where she would have no choice but to end her partnership with the Doctor. The second is to murder Missy when she chooses to leave him and fight alongside the Doctor. This action shows a much greater degree of contempt than the first because the Master would rather condemn his future self to death instead of accepting that she has changed and would rather risk sacrificing her life for a village of strangers than continue down his path of villainy. 

The Master's desire for control lead him to a delayed form of suicide rather than accept that Missy would in the same circumstances choose a different path. He would rather see himself die than allow Missy to aspire further than him as both an individual and as a Time Lord, and fully rejects the notion that Missy would rather stand and fight than join him in fleeing, even though Missy is his future self. He ignores her greater experience and wisdom, and discounts her viewpoint that it is better to stand with the Doctor than to run. The Master's last petty act ensured that Missy could never grow beyond the standards that he set for himself or further her friendship with the Doctor, and shows the depth of his toxic version of masculinity.

In conclusion, the differences in actions of the Doctor and the Master express their respective relationships with their masculinity. The Master breaks those around him in his pursuit of control, and rejects anything that would challenge his world view. In this way, he proves to be an example of toxic masculinity and the damage that it causes. In contrast, the Doctor is able to express a healthy version of his masculinity because he is confident in his ability to stand, and fall, for his beliefs and because he is willing to sacrifice himself in protection of those weaker than him. The Doctor is able to inspire those around him, especially Missy, to become better and stronger due to his acceptance of their differences and because he does not reduce them to be little more than tools to be used and manipulated.


End file.
